List of Game Shakers episodes
Main Link: Game Shakers Episodes Series overview } |- | scope="row" style="background:#FFCC33; color:#100;" | | 3 | "Not Complete" (only 8 episodes Air, It's missing 10 episode that not been Air) | | "No Ending " (Last Air April 28 2018) |} Episode list '"Season One"' 2015-2016 '"Season Two"' 2016-2017 *On March 2, 2016, Game Shakers was renewed for a '2nd' season. (As it said on Twitter, Game Shakers is renewed for it 2nd) *"Coming on September 17 2016 to Nickelodeon "Tv Movie" "Starting in November 2017 will be the first crossover movie" "Coming Late November to Nickelodeon (This is the Season 2 Movie List) '"Season Three"' 2017-2018 *As it said from "TV Series Finale": Game Shakers will be back. Deadline reports Nickelodeon has renewed the TV series for a third season. The sitcom follows the adventures of Babe and Kenzie, two kids who start a gaming company with their friends and a rapper called Double G. The cast includes Kel Mitchell, Cree Ciccino, Madisyn Shipman, Benjamin Flores Jr., and Thomas Kuc. *Game Shakers is renewed for a '3rd' season. (As it said on Twitter by Henry Danger Star as he said he the guest starring in the 1st one, Game Shakers is renewed for it 3rd) *"Coming on FEBRUARY 10 2018 to Nickelodeon And as of February 18 2018, Episode 2 is the start of a new time & date. Now at 4pm on TeeNick & 7pm om Nickelodeon. (Check Your Tv Listing) *Season 3.2 is the last half of Season Three. *Season 3.1 : 7 Episodes (2018) & Season 3.2: ____ Episodes (2019) {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="width:80%;" |- style="color:white" ! scope="col" style="background:#FFCC33;"| No. ! scope="col" style="background:#FFCC33;"| Title ! scope="col" style="background:#FFCC33;"| Original air date ! scope="col" style="background:#FFCC33;"| Production code |- | ProdCode = 301 | ShortSummary = On The Season 3 premiere: Babe tries to plan the perfect date when she learns that Henry Hart is coming to New York to visit her. (a small Henry Danger Cross-Over as Jace Norman guest star) | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 302 | ShortSummary = A toy company hires Game Shakers to make a game based on a toy that they are not allowed to see. (on a new time & date, Now Every Sunday) | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 303 | ShortSummary = When a video of Babe dancing to Dub's new music video goes viral, Dub challenges Babe to a dance battle to prove he is the better dancer. | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 304 | ShortSummary = Two girls create a popular game and take on a rapper as their business partner. | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 305 | ShortSummary = Kenzie's dating app causes huge problems for Babe. | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 306 | ShortSummary = Two girls create a popular game and take on a rapper as their business partner. | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 307 | ShortSummary = Kenzie is torn whether to tell on Dub after she sees him tear down his own statue. (This mark the last episode of Season 3 for this year 2018 & Will continue the remaining episodes next year starting with episode 8) | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 308 | ShortSummary = Season 3.2 Premier: The Game Shakers haven't been getting along; Dub recommends they see his therapist Snoop Dogg. Guest appearance: Snoop Dogg as Himself (Season 3 Continue on as Season 3.2 as of 2019. The remaining episodes air one year after last episode air on April 8 2018) | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 309 | ShortSummary = Trip becomes depressed after losing a big video game battle to a 7-year-old. | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 310 | ShortSummary = Dub get tickets to a VIP performance of the hottest musical of all time -- Flavor City | LineColor = FFCC33 }} | ProdCode = 311 | ShortSummary = The Game Shakers go to Wet Willy's Wild Water Park on its last day to try & break the speed record on the extremely dangerous water slide, The Big Ripper. | LineColor = FFCC33 }} |ProdCode = 312|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = Babe & Kenzie try to locate a cute boy who waved to Kenzie on the Subway;. Hudson & Trip become obsessed with a model dollhouse.}} |ProdCode = 313|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = Kenzie is Hypnotized into being very, very Hungry after the Game Shakers take her to see a Hypnotist for Birthday.}} |ProdCode = 314|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = The Game Shakers have to figure out how to break the news to Dub that they broke his expensive new Television (aka TV)...}} |ProdCode = 315|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = After Dub goes to Vegas & leave Trip behind, The Game Shakers take Trip to Dub's awesome apartment to show him a good time.}} |ProdCode = 316|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = The Game Shakers are approached by a fan who demands that they make changes to one of their Game.}} |ProdCode = 317|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = Dub recommends Kenzie see an eccentric pet plastic surgeon in order to fix her cat's loud nose holes; Trip tries to get Hudson into a boy band.}} |ProdCode = 318|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = Babe has to make a choice when multiple guys from her past want to date her; Trip & Hudson have to buy a famous watch for Dub. (Final Episode)}} "Ended"|ProdCode = 319|LineColor = FFCC33|ShortSummary = "Series Ended" (No More Episodes) Note: The Series of "Game Shaker" have ended but Not sure if it is end. Will See if there a Season 4. Also "Henry Danger" Season 4 & 5 is still going as of Season 5 of Henry Danger might be the last season. So I don't know if there's any more crossover as both series will end soon....}}